Playing It Right
by Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett
Summary: Kace Walker, a young, aspiring pianist living near by a boarding school she goes to, sets out to help a newcomer break free from a domineering boyfriend and, with some help from her folks and even her aunt, to show her new friend how to play it right when it comes to finding someone to love. (Other genre is Romance)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, I'm Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett but you can call me Elisa sometimes. Im a new writer and I love Fanfiction so much that I want to write one of my own. And so, here it is. It's my first time, so please be nice. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>KACE'S POV<span>

I thought I would have to live in the Fairfax Academy, a boarding school, once I attend it. But it turns out that things are going to be a little bit different now that I'm going to live with my Aunt Catherine.

She is a music teacher at Fairfax. She's obviously a bit enigmatic but she makes it look charismatic in some sort of way. I never see her that often because she was so busy with being a full-time music teacher for a community center, prior to Fairfax, but I do recall some memories of when I did see her; I was only six years old and my parents were visiting her to meet her new husband. I remember some times where I did spent time with him and we sort of hit it off pretty well. Mom said he was charming and nice. I loved how he treated Aunt Catherine well and how nice he was to me and to my own family. The best part was the piano lessons he gave me. I loved the sound of the piano so much that it led to me wanting to become a pianist myself.

But the worst part is that when I was 10 years old, the time I had a lesson with him was last time I saw ever saw him—he passed away. That was then I was really bummed out. It was hard on the family but, on top of that, it was really hard on Aunt Catherine. After leaving the community center and not touching music for a few years, she decided to give it another go and she was back into teaching people how to sing and/or play instruments. It seemed like it was the one thing that was able to give her solace because she slowly turned into her old happy self again.

Then, when I was only 12, I heard she became a teacher at Fairfax. I was really happy for her. The first time I saw this boarding school was when Mom had super important business to take care of at work and so I have to visit my aunt. She showed me around this place and it seemed pretty nice. Although it's a bit old, it's still a good school. There were a dozen of classes (the popular one is the drama class), a student lounge that's also the drama room, and connected to the school building is the house that's a regular house inside but it's big enough for every student in this school and has lots of rooms. Upstairs is where the girls' rooms are and downstairs is for boys.

Near by Fairfax is Aunt Catherine's house. Just only about eight minutes away. I came to live with her because the month after I turned 13 years old, I started sensing that Mom is having some problems since her old yet still reunion-seeking flame came to town and another tragedy had struck in the family (this time, it was my grandfather who passed). All of this anixety was so unbearable and deep, so was the depression that it caused her to have. It was the reason why she was unable to take care of me, thr other reason is my dad divorcing and leaving her due to the mounting tension of her and her ex-lover because she had a fling with the guy five years ago and tried to move past it until he came back and this time, temptation got the better of her and they picked up where they left off. When my dad found out about this, he left and I never got in touch with him anymore since then.

Even though I wasn't very keen on living with Aunt Catherine, I tried to warm up to this because I knew how much I wanted a fresh start after I was sick and tired of being ignored by my mother just because she wanted to be alone in her own room for the sake of trying to have some peace when all she does is mope and doesn't do a thing at all. It's just dumb.

So, I guess living with Aunt Catherine is the only option I had left. Hopefully, once I settle down, I can feel alright again. All I needed was just a fresh start away from my crappy family drama and that's that.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like it. Whether it's not my best or is, I will assure that more will be coming your way sooner or later.<strong>

**Also, be careful because in future chapters, it might contain some deceptions of well, what a bad relationship is like when someone hurts their partner. If it's triggering to any one of you, then you dont have to read at all and just skip it. If you don't like this fanfiction, then dont read it at all and do not put your hatred for it on the reviews you write.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**— Elisa **


End file.
